Data can be transferred in blocks of ordered data elements between devices in communications, computing, data processing, or other electronics systems. There can be advantages to transferring such data blocks in parallel streams of the data elements. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to improvements in systems and methods for receiving and processing a block of data in parallel streams.